The present invention relates to naturally stabilized, thick bodied fermented milk products which are produced by fermentation without the need for added stabilizing or thickening agents. In particular the present invention relates to a method which uses mixed cultures of milk fermenting, non-slime, lactic acid producing bacteria and slime producing Streptococcus lactis, Streptococcus cremoris or mixtures thereof having the thickening and stabilizing characteristics of Streptococcus cremoris NRRL-B-12,361, 12,362 or 12,363 for the fermentations.